To please him
by Kimyo ryu
Summary: Sasuke will do anything to please him, even hurt himself ?Sasu PWP
1. Chapter 1

And Sasuke bent over then spread his firm ass checks presenting him with his puckered pink hole. And he knew in that instant what he wanted. He grabbed his engorged length, fully intent on entering that budding flower.

"Sasuke, stretch yourself. I want to see you do it." Sasuke said nothing, just went on to his task. He quickly stuck two fingers into him mouth. Once he was sure they were wet enough that they could at least side in. Sasuke brought his fingers to his entrance. He knows what he wanted, a show and he planed on giving it to him.

Sasuke circled his ring and every once in-a-while he would tease the puckered entrance, but never putting enough force in the penetrate it. "Stop teasing me, just put them in already." Thought Sasuke had originally been doing it only to tease his voyeur he couldn't help but want them inside as well. So he did as he was told and pressed his pointer finger inside. It burned and made it painfully clear that he hadn't lubricated it well enough. But he didn't care; his only goal was to please him. And he would endure any pain that he needed to.

"That's not enough use your other fingers to." Sasuke know that one finger wasn't enough, but at times like this he let himself be controlled, and would only do what he was told to. So Sasuke pressed in his second finger, it hurt more now, but Sasuke bearded thought it. He stayed like that for a while. On his knees spread for him and only him, his fingers penetrating his flower. But there was something else he wanted inside even more, so he went back to work on prepping himself. He sifted his fingers then scissored them apart getting himself nice and loose for what he really wanted.

He knew that he wanted him to use as many figures as he could even a whole fist if it could fit. So Sasuke set to work on entering his third finger to join the others. It was though fitting it in; it had been a while since he could put anything inside of himself. He had been so swamped him missions there was no time, and his hole had gotten a chance to tighten back up. "Now don't get to excited; remember you're not alone today, you have to take care of me as well." Of course Sasuke knew, he enjoyed time with others so much more then all alone. To have a hot, hard, heat inside of him; instead of a cold, empty, beer bottle. He than just pulled his fingers out, he knew he wanted a show but he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted him inside, he wanted him to tell him to put it inside.

"Don't tell me you're already done. I wanted more." Sasuke simply crawled over to him like an over paid slut, but then again that may just but want he is. But Sasuke didn't care; he do anything for the feeling of another body inside of himself, not just his own fingers or the dildos he had at home. "I see, well just don't start crying because I warned you." Sasuke said nothing to that, after all he wasn't told too. And even if he was to rip and bleed he wouldn't cry, because he was told not to.

He just straddled his hips and graded the base of his desire. He hovered his hole over to dripping head and waited, he wanted him too tell him what he wanted. "What's up with you? You're usually not this timid. But alright- go ahead put it in- ride me." And that's what Sasuke did he slammed down on to the length. His hole burned and his inside felt stretched to the max, but he was gasping and moaning. And Sasuke was only here to make him happy, and if this was the only way he'd take any pain given to him.

Sasuke started lifting himself letting the length slip almost all of the way out. Till only that tip remanded inside and slammed back down. It hurt to be hit so roughly from the inside. But his gasping became more frantic, he loved it rough. So Sasuke would take it rough, as rough as he had to. He lifted himself up once again and tried a different angle. "Oh god, Sasuke!" Sasuke didn't care that he had once again missed his prostate, he was happy and that's all that mattered. So Sasuke lifted himself and again, continuing the rough pace few more times. In till he started shuddering, Sasuke knew he would come soon, virgins never lasted very long. So he lifted himself one more time, till he was just barely still inside and Sasuke dropped down one last time getting him as deep as he could. He was then racked with orgasm, the feeling of his hot white fluids filling his every spot brought Sasuke to a close finish soon after.

"That-that was amazing. That was so worth the money." He said pulling his pants up and quickly redressing. "You were really good: wroth every penny." The man said as he left.

It was always the same, no matter how long he'll work at thins whore house Sasuke will never get to be with his special person. And he will continue the turn a blind eye to him. So for as long as he lives and for as long as he lives with out him, Sasuke will continue to live here and at least pretending that the men who entered him will one day fall in love with him. So he could at least pretend to forget.

* * *

Heh…heh…don't ask me where this came from: I don't know also sorry for the horrible spelling- it's not all just typos

And who is Sasuke in love with? That's what I want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Even after all the time's he had been taken Sasuke still remembered his first time. He wished he could say because it was with his special person but that wasn't the case. He was 13 when he first started working at the brothel, and not more then a week later had his virginity been placed up of auction. He sold for 30,000 yen that day, though with his small pay his only made 300 yen. It may not have put much food no the table but his costumers liked skinny boys.

The man who bough him had a young boy fetish, and Sasuke had found himself acting like a spoiled brat. And when Sasuke played his part by demanding candy, he found himself giving his first blowjob.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're such a naughty boy, Sasuke-kun. But you're so cute so I'll give you what you want." He tugged down the zipper of his western style suit and opened his fly to free his erection. "Go ahead Sasuke-kun. This is what you wanted isn't it."

Sasuke had a slim idea of what happened if you didn't do what a costumer wanted. Usually beatings and they'd take your pay for the week. So Sasuke crowed over to where he was sitting; his long blue kimono dragging after him. He took the throbbing length into his hand and took and unsure lick of the slit. "Go on my cute little Sasuke-kun. Or maybe you know how." He toyed with a stranded of Sasuke's hair. "You need to put as much a will fit into your mouth and suck. And what you can't fit in your mouth and rub with you're hands."

Sasuke nodded and took the head into his mouth. It's not that he didn't know how to give a blowjob he just never did it before. He sucked on it hard as his tongue teased the slit; lapping up the precum. And his hand moved gently up and down the shift. "Sasuke-kun you have such an interesting technique, hard and soft both at the same time. I like." He placed his hand on Sasuke's head and pushed him lightly down, to take in more of the length.

He only fit about half in his mouth, but since this man like young and innocent boys, he got more pleasure form not being swallowed completely. Just when Sasuke though he was enjoying it the most he pull Sasuke off his length. "It's time my little angel," He began, petting the spikes on the back of his head. "You've been so very naughty, and I thing it's time I teach you a lesson." He pushed Sasuke back so that he was lying on the ground. He grabbed both of Sasuke's ankles and bent them at the knee then speared them apart. Placing each foot on the floor, he crawled between the now wide spread legs.

He took both end of the tie keeping Sasuke's kimono closed, and loosened it enough that he'd have the freedom to touch him as he wished. But tight enough that Sasuke would still be considered wearing it. He trailed his hands up the back of Sasuke's thighs, and kneading the begin of his soft ass cheeks. "I want you so bad Sasuke-kun." He said as he leaned in to snuggle the small crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke then felt the pressure of a finger against his entrance.

He then crawled down till his face was between his legs. To allow himself more room he lifted Sasuke's leg so they rested on his chest. He then licked the hole in front of him, pressing hard enough to penetrate it. Licking the inside, wetting the inside. He pulled out his tongue and replacing it with a finger. Swirling it around inside to loosen the hole enough to place in a second finger.

Sasuke had never felt a pain equal to being stretched by an unlubricated finger. The tongue lubricated that hand been in him had just been a moment of discomfort. But once he started scissoring the hole Sasuke freely let out the screams and tears he'd been holding in. Sasuke could tell he was getting impatient; and third finger had already been placed against the already filled hole and was pressing hard to join the others. Once it was inside he twisted his fingers and around and few times and once in a while he would speared them wide apart.

He then quick pulled his fingers out and grabbed the jar of oil that had been left near the bed. "Are you ready my beautiful Sasuke-kun, because today is the day I make you whole." He then took his engorged length and placed it on the outer ring. Leaning his hands on Sasuke's thighs he pushed forward, letting his head push into the hole. Sasuke freely screamed again, thought the erection had been lubed it was even more painful then the fingers.

Meanwhile he was in heaven the hole squeezed him in all the right places. He pulled back and when me slammed back in and hit Sasuke's prostate dead on, Sasuke came. "You came already. You really are me innocent angel aren't?" Sasuke had though that was a confession of love. So Sasuke took his legs and rested them on him shoulders and came up and kissed him on the lips. Even though it was against his working code. Once he had kissed him the man began pounding him again.

This time he started pounding faster and harder, expertly hitting his prostate each time. Sasuke soon came again, the tightening of his channel this time brought him to a climax.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Sasuke had though that man was in love with him, he waited for weeks for him to come back for him. But now the same night a man had fucked him hard enough that he bleed he had seen him leaving the newest boys room. That's when Sasuke learned that he was not meant for love.


	3. Chapter 3

He should have seen it coming. Eventually someone would find him; looking or not. Sasuke just wished it hadn't been Naruto, this made things complicated. He would insist on taking him out of here. Doing some would cause more trouble then in solved, these _brothels_ where vary careful to make sure nothing left. At least not for long.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke finally asked when it was clear that Naruto wasn't going to say anything.

"What am _I_ doing here? That's what I should be asking you!" Naruto shouted, shifting from his formal sitting position into a stance that made him look like a cat about to pounce.

"You know Naruto; I would have never though of you being a person who would visit a brothel. No matter how _little_ you got." Sasuke sneered.

"_I'm_ the one with no morals? And tell me Sasuke who here is selling their body?" Naruto then lunged at him, grabbing the pelts of the lose kimono. "Tell me Sasuke, how many people have been inside you? How many people have you had sex with for money?"

"How many?" He took a monument for thought. "It's hard to say, the days are just blending together. It's hard to remember anything as trivial as that." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"You slut!" Naruto then slammed Sasuke down on his back flat on the floor. Not lifting his face form the crook of Sasuke's neck, he slid his hands down to Sasuke's hips. With the poorly excuse of a knot that had been tied to keep Sasuke's kimono…on him, the end had easily opened reveling Sasuke's legs.

"So now what? You have me, so are you going to _make love_ to this 'dirty slut'?" Sasuke asked spending his legs till Naruto fell between them.

"I didn't call you dirty," Naruto whispered. Naruto pulled himself up until he was now his hands and knees over Sasuke. "Why are you doing this Sasuke? If you just wanted sex I would have given it to you. I'd have given you all you wanted- and more." Naruto fought to keep back a sob, clunking his fists, and some of Sasuke's kimono sleeve that had been under his hand.

"Naruto, you have to give up on this fantasy of us having a life together. It could never happen."

Naruto didn't reply, he just returned to laying on top of him, and pulled Sasuke's legs up to rest on his hip. He then made a grab for the bottle of oil. "Save your breath. That's the last thing I need, I am a _slut_ after all."

"No your not, god Sasuke. You prefect." Naruto explained and pulled Sasuke into a deep kiss. And took his oil lased fingers and placed them at Sasuke's entrance.

"Naruto-Baka, I'm not some virgin, that's not needed." Sasuke explained.

"Shh, just let me pretend, Sasuke." Naruto whisper as he pushed a finger past the first ring. The hole held no resistance for and the first or second, and little for the third. Sasuke just laid their silent and let Naruto do as he will. They taught him that during this time he should be moaning and begging to be taken. But since when did he ever listen to anyone else.

Everything that involves Naruto can never be simple. He was too stubborn to back down or know when to quit… or relies that his feeling where meanings less. Now that he knew Sasuke was here, he's not going to stop coming. To prove to Sasuke his love and to help him get away. As if that's what Sasuke wanted. In had become like home for him, and he enjoyed when men called him beautiful. It was too late to go home.

Once Naruto deemed him ready; thought Sasuke was ready from the beginning, Naruto slid out his fingers. He placed his head against Sasuke's entrance. "Sasuke, are you ready?"

"Baka, I'd thing you'd have given up on your stupid fantasy by now." Sasuke snapped back. Maybe if he was lucky the time would run out if he stalled him long enough. Naruto just lower him head to hind his eyes and continued. He slid in slowly and with little resistance, it was getting harder and harder to pretend he was Sasuke's first. Naruto stopped once he was fully inside Sasuke and stopped.

After a few minutes had passed Sasuke though of a plan to make sure Naruto didn't come back. While Naruto was still in his daze he rolled them over, and sat up proudly on Naruto erection. "Sa-"

"You thought you where special enough to be my first?" Sasuke asked cruelly as he began to move up. "You want to know who my first was?" Sasuke questioned as he slammed down, Naruto could hardly hold back his moan. "Some nameless man who had the most money." Sasuke started up again in a rougher pace. "I've sleep with countless men; just an hour ago there was someone else where you are right now. I can still feel his semen inside of me." One particularly hard drop connected Naruto's member with his prostate.

Sasuke went up till only the tip remained inside and slammed down again, sending a hard hit to his prostate. Sasuke lost himself, forgetting he was with Naruto he began to whimper and moan. Sasuke continued the rough pace and Naruto continued to say nothing. Sasuke's body tighten as his orgasm fast approached, he lifted up and slammed down again. He tighten almost unbearably as he came, pushing Naruto over with him, in him.

Sasuke rolled off and lay next to him, enjoying the feeling of new semen in him and sliding out of his entrance. "Sasuke," Naruto started and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "God Sasuke, I- I love you." Sasuke said nothing in return.

Someone knocked on the door. "Sir your time is up." Naruto paused only for and moment them let go of Sasuke's hand and got dressed.

Sasuke sat in silence of a while after Naruto had left. "I love you too- Naruto"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well that was fun, what I'm planning on doing is making several "endings" with different people who Sasuke might love….. Or just people who I thing I can write for…I'm still a newb at this….ok so yeah.


End file.
